Sweet Memories
by BardDown
Summary: Ghost is having disturbing dreams and Roach is here for him, whether he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

" Don't do it you bloody monster!" Ghost screamed at the top of his lungs. He strained against the rope that held his arms and legs to the chair. Blood trickled from his wrists as he struggled desperately. He knew it was no use, but panic had set in to far for reasoning.

" Tell me what I want to know, English." A smooth, Latin voice instructed calmly. Roba lifted the baseball bat above the crying man at his feet and got ready to swing. Ghost peered fearfully down at the blood spattered floor and began to hyperventilate.

" Go on English, you don't want this man to suffer any longer, do you now?"

Ghost violently shook his head as tears slowly fell down his bleeding face. He wanted to tell Roba what he wanted to know, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. After a few minutes of silence Roba sighed and shook his head as if he were disciplining a small child. He lifted the bat and swung. The crying at his feet instantly stopped.

" NO!" Ghost screamed as his eyes shot open. He shot upright and looked around in shock. The first thing he saw was Captain MacTavish, sleeping peacefully in the bunk across from him. Ghost took in a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

" It was only a bloody dream, it was only a dream." He repeated to himself several times before he silently slid out of bed and headed towards the latrines.

Mean while….

Roach yawned as he fastened the button of his cargo pants. Ever since the whole locker incident a few weeks ago, he always got up at four in the morning to take a shower before his bunk mates. He was about to leave when he heard muttering from the bathrooms.

" This is the second time this week, what the hell is wrong with me?"

Roach instantly recognized the heavy British accent, it was Ghost. The young sergeant quietly looked around the doorway to find his good friend leaning on the counter and staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red as if he had been crying. Ghost once again began to talk to himself in a tone Roach did not recognize.

" Get a hold of yourself, it was just a dream, your not crazy."

The fact that Ghost hadn't noticed Roach worried him even more.

" Ah, Ghost, you okay?"

Ghost shot around to find Roach standing awkwardly in the doorway. He nodded and rubbed his eyes, trying to hide his tears..

" Yeah Roach, why wouldn't I be fine?"

Roach took a few steps towards his friend.

" The fact your talking to your self and crying in the bathroom at four o clock in the morning." As soon as the words left Roach's mouth he regretted them. When a friend is in distress, making them sound like a freak doesn't help. He really needed to learn this shit.

" I wasn't crying, I just had something….. In my eye."

Roach raised an eyebrow. It suddenly came to him what was going on, Ghost had another dream. This had only happened once before in Roaches time with task force 141. MacTavish tried his best to explain Ghosts past to him, but there were something's even the captain didn't know.

" Look Ghost, if you need to talk….."

Ghost shook his head before the sentence even finished.

" No, im fine. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

Roach sighed. He wanted to help his friend, but he didn't know exactly how.

" Ghost, no one will think your crazy, if you need help we can…."

Ghost cut him off with an annoyed tone.

" Roach, you have to promise."

Roach nodded. He thought when he left high school there would be no more drama, so much for that pipe dream. Still annoyed, Ghost brushed past Roach and headed back for his tent. Roach shook his head.

" I need to work on my people skills."

If your wondering what the locker incident was, read my other story " Almost like old times." Im not sure where im going with this story, but I will figure it out. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

MacTavish's deep Scottish accent rang through the briefing room as Ghost, Roach, and Worm listened.

" This mission is going to relatively simple."

Roach rolled his eyes. The last time a mission was relatively simple he got five ribs broken and a concussion. His captain pointed to a large map on the wall behind him.

" This a small Russian camp. On each side are two small buildings. Each building contains a main computer systems and are most likely heavily guarded. We are going to split up in Two teams of Two. Roach and Ghost, Worm and I. Each group has to reach their assigned building and download a copy of intelligence information from the computers."

Ghost slightly winced under his mask at the teams. He didn't mind working with Roach, but he felt bad for snapping at the sergeant this morning, he was only trying to help. The truth was Ghost wanted to talk about it, but every time he does he feels like a maniac. He wanted to forget the memories, not bring them up. MacTavish once again began to speak.

" I stress silence here. Our intel says the camp is has a low population, but our intel is famous for being wrong. Use the cover of the snow to keep hidden. Our transport is ready and waiting, lets move out."

Two hours later…

" Nice and easy Roach." Ghost whispered as the two men approached their destination. Two guards stood outside the entrance of the small building, chatting in Russian. Luckily a storm had started up, so the guards could not see Roach or Ghost standing only a few yards away behind a tree. Ghost lifted his rifle.

" I don't see any other guards. On three you take the one on the left, ill take the one on the right."

Roach lifted his rifle as well but remained silent. His silence throughout the mission made Ghost feel even worse. Had he hurt the younger mans feelings? Ghost couldn't tell due to Roach wearing a face mask and goggles.

" Now I know how all the others feel when I wear my mask." Ghost thought. He clicked off his guns safety and took aim. Roach followed.

" 1... 2...3!"

Both guards fell silently to the ground from bullet wounds to the head. Ghost and Roach shuffled through the deep snow towards the door, keeping check for other Russians. Ghost tried the door and found it locked. He bent down to one of the dead guards.

" I'm going to check for keys, keep watch."

Ghost cringed at Roach's continued silence as he searched. After trying one of the guards many pockets, he found what he was looking for.

" Got them." Ghost mumbled practically to himself as he unlocked the door, he knew Roach wouldn't answer. Once inside Ghost headed strait to the computer and began the data transfer. Roach stayed near the door, rifle ready for any intruders. Hearing slight movement behind him, Roach turned around just in time to see a figure rush out of the shadows and grab him by the head. The unknown assailant cupped his hands over Roach's nose and mouth and held until he slipped silently into unconscious. Roach had tried to get away, but was overpowered. During this short struggle Ghost remained only a few feet away, oblivious. With the data transfer almost done, Ghost found this a good time to apologize.

" Roach, im sorry."

Silence.

" Come on Roach."

Silence.

" Roach?" Ghost turned around to find a black figure standing over Roach's limp body.

" Freeze you-"

Ghost was interrupted by a shot to the leg as he stood from his chair. He fell to the ground, dizzy with pain. Ghost tried to drag himself towards his rifle, which had only been thrown a few feet away. Just as his hand reached the tip of the gun the black entity kicked it across the room and laughed.

" Nice try."

Ghost looked up with blurry vision to see a his assailant. It was a Russian soldier dressed in all black with a black face mask. A grin could be seen underneath the fabric.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost had been kicked in the face many times in his long, tragic life, but never so hard that he actually _tasted _the boot,until now. The Russian soldier removed his boot from Ghosts face, revealing a pistol.

" It looks like you have come unprepared." The soldier commented. He searched Ghosts eyes for fear, but was blocked by tinted sunglasses. With a sudden rush of adrenalin Ghost grabbed his assailants arm and hoisted himself up. Weak from blood loss, he could only throw a few weak punches before having his face smashed into the desk with such force his sight went blurry.

" I have had enough games." A heavy accented voice commented.

Ghost glanced up at the Russian soldier with a glare. He desperately tried to sit up, but was knocked back down with a kick to the chest. Panting and shaking, Ghost watched as the man in black pulled a combat knife from his belt ( He had dropped his gun during the short struggle with Ghost) and readied it. Ghost closed his eyes and waited. Seconds pasted with nothing. He opened his eyes to find the Russian soldier still standing over him, a blank yet pained look on his face. With knife still in hand the man fell to the floor, revealing Roach from behind him, his own bloody knife in hand. The last thing Ghost remembered before passing was Roach calling his name, finally breaking his silence.

" Come on, English." Roba whispered into Ghosts ear, mocking him. " You don't want to see anymore people die, do you?"

Ghost strained to get away, but his bonds held him in place. If the chair wasn't bolted to the floor, he probably would have flipped it over. Roba leaned his face close to Ghosts.

" The questions to difficult for you?"

Ghost spit in the mans face. Roba wiped the spit away with his sleeve and smirked.

" Looks like we will have to start on you."

Roba brought a large hunting knife from his belt and brought it to ghosts chest, slowly cutting across.

" No!" Ghost groaned.

" Ghost?" A familiar voice called, but Ghost ignored it and continued to scream.

" NO!"

" GHOST!"

Ghosts eyes shot open. This first thing he saw the Roach leaning over him, his face had a look of combined concern and shock. It was only a dream, again.

" Roach!" Ghost asked as he lunged upright. Roach quickly shot back to avoid being head butted by his friend. Ghost put his head in his hands as he panted wildly.

" Were am I?" He asked Roach.

" The medical tent, you have a bullet wound to the leg and a concussion. Luckily the leg wound isn't to bad. The doctor said you should be able to walk soon."

Roach handed Ghost a glass of water, which he downed in one gulp.

" You….. Want to talk about it?"

Ghost turned to the younger man and raised an eyebrow. Had he been screaming out loud? He decided to change the subject.

" How long have you been in here?"

Roach gave a slight smile.

" A few hours, give or take."

Ghost shook his head.

" Bloody hell, you didn't have to do that."

" I wanted to."

" You wanted to sit here and stare at the wall?"

" Yep."

Ghost sighed. He thought back to his dream and shivered. Roach didn't let this go unnoticed.

" Talk to me here Ghost, its okay."

Roach excepted Ghost to do what he always did, pretend like nothing is wrong and refuse.

" I'm sorry iv been stubborn Roach, the truth is I really, really need to talk about it."

Roach raised his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't sure if Ghost finally snapped or if the pain killers were affecting him. But was more than happy to listen.

" Alright. Were do you want to start? I'm all ears."

The end! Well, I know this chapter wasn't very good but I wasn't sure how to end it. My next story will have MacTavish in it, but im not sure who else yet. Any suggestions?


End file.
